Death
by Jade Starr
Summary: He knows her secret. He wants her gone. Rogue has a deadly secret, one that could cost her friends family herself and the only man she'd ever loved thier lives. Romance and angst, graphic scene in chapter 2
1. Death

"Death. Death is among you." The ominous voice rang out as if knowing where they were. They couldn't run anymore, so they huddled together in a frightened mass, Brotherhood and X-Men alike. There was nowhere to hide from this creature. It would get to them eventually. It would pick them off, one by one until there was only one person left. And death herself was the last person standing. Until there was no one standing in the way of him and Death, otherwise known as Rogue. He wanted her, but he also wanted anyone who could save her, dead. He wanted her to see each one of her friends, allies, and roommates, suffer until she was the last one standing. Then he'd make her life a living hell on earth, and she begged him to stop the pain. And her life. His mission was to kill the bastard that would be born as the Bringer of the Apocalypse, but he wanted to eradicate her, as well. He wanted to take her life with his own hands, and watch life the slip from her bright green eyes as she felt her soul be pulled from her being. He wanted to be the one to put out her inner fire. The others didn't know why he wanted Rogue dead but they refused to give in. All they knew was that he wanted Rogue dead, and they wouldn't give in. Except for one. He may have found a weak point in their team, starting with one member, just like he was told.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/It was her he wanted, so why didn't he take her. / Jean thought, giving the gothic girl a severe look.  
  
Rogue who was cradling her younger friends, Bobby and Jamie, didn't see. Kurt and Kitty were near by, also helping the younger students. All the teachers were dead, except Logan who was on a mission looking for Xavier who was kidnapped. The bodies of all the others were found slain in their beds at the institute, and they had no choice but to run. They escaped away from the thing, to the extent that they could until before they were found, as quickly and cunningly as a predator hunting its prey. That was what they were, his prey. They ended up in a graveyard, which was appropriate, seeing as how they were waiting for the end to come. Scott, Lance and Evan tried to fight of this entity but to no avail, as Wanda struggled to hold up the force field that Jean was supposed to helping her with. Wanda shot the girl a disgruntled look and Jean continued with the task.  
  
Jean looked at Rogue once again. Although it wasn't noticeable, if you looked closely, you could see the slightly fuller stomach, and the telltale signs of the beginning of Rogue's pregnancy. She wouldn't have known anything had she not heard Rogue and Kitty talking. It guilted her to know that she was doing this, taking the life of her teammate and an unborn child, but she knew if she wanted to live that it was the only choice. It was she that the monster wanted, she and that unborn bastard. Jean had also heard the fables child that could kill them all. She dropped her arms and Wanda struggled to keep up the barrier before she collapsed. The thing that had been closing in on them, and had already attempted to killed most of the Brotherhood as well as the X-Men, and had it not been for brother.  
  
/Where could they be?/ she thought worried.  
  
Wanda struggled to sit up, but exhaustion took over her body and she passed out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What'dja think so far? Review if you want to update. I have a bunch of Ideas for who the evil villain will be, but send me your Ideas. I already know the baby's father, but it's a surprise.  
  
Don't own the characters.  
  
\\\ Wolverine 


	2. Reminder

A scream shot out from her throat as he pushed deeper into her claiming her, pushing deeper as he kindled the flames that grew inside of her, it was almost unbearable. She began moaning as she cried out again, repeating his name over and over again, wanting him, unable to get enough of him as he pushed into her wetness, and she arched her hips trying to burrow him deeper in the darkness, getting lost in his ice-blue eyes. Her nails dug deeper into his soft white skin as he intensified, kissing more passionately than before smothering her screams as she reached the point of her climax bucking against him, filled with a exultant joy that she only felt with him blinded by a white hot passion that he only he ensued. As she pushed, thrusting her full breasts into his face, throwing her head back her auburn and white streaked hair main following behind her, she could feel him rising as he busted with a peak to rival hers as he filled her with his essence.  
  
Rogue struggled against the darkness fighting to take over surprised that he only thought was about that night. She made a futile effort to stand as her side reverberated with pain. She masked the wince and prayed that no one had seen it. She was the only one with a clear head, which she didn't fail to see the humor in since everybody joked about how out of control pregnant women are. She looked at her stomach, at her baby, the reason this whole thing had begun. Even throughout all of this she couldn't hate this child, how could she? It didn't ask to be born, and she could never hate the baby that was the proof of love on this world. This baby was a reminder of everything rogue was working so hard to protect, a reminder in family friends and her one shot at happiness with the one man that could give it to her. Rogue sat up and pulled her friend, the unconscious Wanda closer. She concentrated on Wanda as she touched her skin, focused on absorbing her power. She gave Jean a look as she continued with Wanda's task, as if she could read her mind and was warning her against it. Jean kept up the shield, more for her sake than Rogue's but as Rogue waver slightly before getting her stance back, Jean smiled inwardly, knowing her chance will come.  
  
Kitty gave also noticed Rogue's wavering strength and shot her a worried look, knowing what a strain that was putting on her and the baby. She and Wanda were the only two people who knew about the baby and Kitty was certain that Wanda would not approve of this, but kitty remained silent knowing that rogue was fighting for them, herself and her baby. Kitty only hoped that that thing, that hideous creature hadn't gotten to the baby's father, or rogue would not only be fighting for her baby, but her memories of the man who had given her the blessing she carried. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What'dja think!?!? Totally different approach from the other chapter, BUT still with the mystery although most of you know whom the father is, especially if you've read any of my other work! Well more review with Comments and Ideas and Stuff. And thank Oracale for letting me use her Puter mine sucks. ^*^ LadyTrunks- don't kill me but I lost the note for Goodbye again, but I will update it once I have 1) my new computer hooked up and 2) that note sorry! I will find it though! Wish me luck! ^*^ IceBlueRose- Please update Switching Sides, Lady Trunks knows from experience and she can tell you I will not give up! I am a dedicated Rietro fan. People please bug this author to continue!!! ^*^ Fairy Elf- There ya go I updated hope you like! ^*^ Loner-Elf- I guess you know who's Rogue's baby's daddy huh? ^*^ Sakura_chan- I would never do that I love Piety, don't' growl at me I his and spit (although once I tried to and just drooled on my chin)  
  
Sorry for the gross misspleelllingfs of peoples nomes (Gross misspellings of Peoples names, damn its late, and I'm sad I misspelled Missplellings and names (Missplelling, damn! Misspelling three times now!) ///Wolverine 


End file.
